


Why is He Different?

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Medieval AU (Not HCFTT) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: medieval AU, [SAME AU AS MIRTHFUL OPPORTUNITIES BROUGHT TO LIGHT] Virgil introduces Logan to someone he’s never met… why he is he suddenly so distracted by him?I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! non t fic BUT CUTE CRUSH FIC, also guess the song you win a virtual cookie





	Why is He Different?

Logan gently poured a few drops of Dragon’s tears into his cauldron, checking off ingredients in his spell as he went. A perfect way to spend the day in his opinion. Alone at work, no distractions, nothing to take his focus away from his magic. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in.” Logan called as he carefully set aside his bottles. “I assume that’s you, Virgil?” 

Logan heard the door open as he set aside his work. He turned to see Virgil… and someone else.

Why… why was this different. He’s met new people before, but when he saw this person, his mind seemed to go blank. Maybe he was mesmerized by that soft curled hair or that freckled smiling face?

No, both were common. He didn’t know why seeing that face would… why was his heart racing?

“Uh, Earth to Logan?” Virgil looked puzzled and gently waved a hand. “Sorry for not warning you I was bringing a friend.”

Logan blinked and cleared his throat. “Uh- It’s fine, Virgil. What is your name?” Logan addressed the new visitor.

“I’m Patton!” He smiled brightly and gave a short wave.

“Ro’s been bugging me to make some friends besides him. I met Patton in the plaza and he’s pretty cool.”

“Virgil’s told me a lot about you. You’re the super smart wizard right? I like your robe. Nice to meet you.” The boy rambled with a look of child-like wonder.

“He’s… usually more responsive than this.” Virgil snapped his fingers. “Logan, why are you so distracted today?”

“Hm? Oh- I’m not quite sure. However it is nice to meet you, Patton.” Logan stood and extended a hand for a handshake. Patton smiled and stepped forward, tripping on the edge of a box pushed to the side.

Patton stumbled forward and Logan reached out to break his fall… only to have him supporting himself in Logan’s arms.

“Whoopsie! My eyesight isn’t what it used to be.” Patton giggled and stood himself up. “Guess that’s one way to break the eyes” He laughed.

Why was this laugh different? It was bouncy and sweet, and why did it seem to mesmerize Logan?

“Yeah, Pat’s big on the puns.” Virgil snickered.

A horn sounded from outside. 

“Oh crap! That’s a guard drill. Uh, i’ll see you guys later!” Virgil hurried out of the tower to attend his drill.

Leaving Logan alone with this happy, cheerful, bouncy, adorable, endearing-

What was he thinking about?

“Aw, shame Virge had to leave so soon!” Patton whined before turning his attention to Logan. “So whatcha wearing there, Teach?”

“A… robe?” Logan looked confused.

“No, those things on your face!”

“My… glasses?”

“Oh I’ve heard of those! They help you see right?”

Ah. Patton was a peasant, he didn’t have access to glasses.

“I’d assume from your… clumsy behavior, you could do with a pair?”

“Well, that’s what I’ve heard. But you don’t need to go through the trouble!”

“Nonsense. I have a few extra pairs in case mine break. Perhaps they’ll help you.” Logan turned to his desk and pulled out a drawer that held several different iterations of his glasses. He picked out one that was rounded and closed the drawer.

“Here, try these.” Logan motioned for Patton to sit on the stool next to him. He did, and brushed his adorably poofy hair behind his ears.

Patton closed his eyes as Logan slipped them on.

Patton opened his eyes and gasped. “Oh my Gosh, everything is so clear!” He cheered and turned his attention to Logan. “And now I can see your pretty face perfectly!”

Pretty face? Logan had been complimented before… so why was his current reaction… heating of the face?

“Oh wow, you’re turning pink! Is that a thing wizards do?” Patton stuck out his tongue with a smile. Silly and childish… yet, it made Logan smile.

“I… I’m not sure.” Logan held a hand to his cheek.”Oh silly, I was just teasing. You’re blushing. It happens when you’re embarrassed or flustered. Though, I wouldn’t know what you have to be embarrassed about. You’re an amazing wizard!” Patton leaned back and wildly gestured to the many things decorating his tower. 

Logan was speechless for a moment. He didn’t know why, which was frustrating. Why was he so tongue tied with Patton?

“I-I don’t think it’d be so fair to regard me so highly. I’m sure you have a profession or skill you could be proud of.” Logan readjusted his necktie, trying to find something to talk about that wouldn’t make him feel so… what was that feeling?

“I’m a bard. I do performances and things, nothing like your magic though.”

“A bard, what instrument do you play?”

“Well, I mostly just sing.” Patton looked a little shy.

“You sing? That’s a very admirable skill indeed.”

“You think?”

“Of course. It’s a wonderful profession.”

“…You know, I’ve been learning one song in particular.” Patton gazed at him through those eyelashes- why was Logan noticing these things about Patton? 

“If you’d like to, I’d love to hear you sing.” 

Patton stood and turned around, with an eager smirk. He giggled and took a deep breath.

“Of all the boys I’ve known, and I’ve known some 

Until I first met you, I was lonesome 

And when you came in sight and my heart grew light 

And this whole world seemed new to me.” Patton sang beautifully with an excited pep. He grabbed the hem of his shorts and spun as if it were a skirt. 

“You’re really swell, I have to admit you 

Deserve expressions that really fit you 

And so I racked my brain, hoping to explain 

All the things that you do to me!” Patton held the last note long and beautifully. He hopped and spun, clearly excited and energized by the song. He ended with a flourish and glanced back at Logan with a happy smile and shy blush.

“That was just the first part… So what do you think?”

Logan’s words were stuck in his throat. It was breathtaking. His voice was exquisite, his movements enticing and radiating excitement. Logan could tell singing made me him so very happy.

“…Well?” Patton looked on with concern.

“It-it was good-”

“Oh.” Patton look a bit disappointed and Logan rushed to fix his mistake.

“I-It was more than good! I-I was just struggling for words.” Logan stammered, loathing the sight of Patton with a frown.

“You sure? You’re not just lying to make me feel better?”

“I would never, that was truly a wonderful performance.”

“Oh, Logi, thank you!” Patton rushed in for a hug with a leg in the air. Logan, not usually one for physical affection, still felt himself leaning in and reciprocating the hug.

“Oh, bother. Look at the time, I have a performance in town square I need to get ready for.” Patton pulled away from the hug too soon, gesturing towards Logan’s clock. “Gotta run, see you later, Logi!” He ran out the door, waving frantically behind him and pushing up his new glasses so they didn’t fall.

Logan waved weakly, still confused as to his own reactions. Why was he so tongue tied? Why was he flushed in the face? Why did he feel that, when Patton was singing, it’s as if the song was for him. Of course it wasn’t! They just met. It made no logical sense!

…Perhaps Roman could help shed some light on what was happening.


End file.
